The use of air brake wear indicators is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of indicators that require at least a partial disassembling of an air brake system to allow the air brake wear indicators to be coupled to the system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for the device to split and be easily mounted to a pushrod of the air brake system. Additionally, the device uses individual colors to indicate the adjustment level of the air brake system.